


Glasses

by Fanfictionismylife



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Glasses, I wrote this because I write a lot of angst, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Simon has Glasses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionismylife/pseuds/Fanfictionismylife
Summary: Simon gets glasses, there's a lot of fluff.





	Glasses

Simon adjusted the round glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He stared at himself in the mirror. He scrunched up his nose, noticing how his glasses moved every time his face moved. He grimaced. He came to one conclusion: glasses sucked. What was he supposed to do if he was in a period piece?

“Simon, you're going to have to leave soon. Can't be late for rehearsals.” He sighed. His boyfriend was right. He rushed out of the bathroom to the kitchen of their medium sized apartment. He rushed over to Jeremy, giving him a quick peck on his lips, “good morning,” he grumbled quietly. Jeremy giggled, watching as Simon made himself scrambled eggs. He looked up from the pan, “What are you laughing at?” Jeremy giggled again, “You. You keep scrunching up your nose and moving your glasses around your face. It's absolutely adorable, Si.” He sighed, “I hate these stupid glasses, I look like an idiot in them. Plus they won't even let me get contacts yet cause I've ‘never needed glasses before and never used contacts’ so if I get into the period piece I auditioned for they'll have to design glasses for my character with my prescription, and I don't want to create any problems.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You are way to dramatic, Si. You look amazing. You look good in glasses, and it probably won't be a big deal if they have to get glasses for you.” He kissed Simon softly. “Now make sure your eggs don't burn.”


End file.
